Touch
by Slaughter3211
Summary: She was a strange one, didn't expect anything from him, didn't try to seduce him, she just wanted to touch him for a moment. Of course she only expected to brush his arm as he passed, she wasn't expecting this. RomanxOC Sarah makes another debut. Not Shield Love universe.


**A/N Not in the same universe as Shield Love, just wanted to practice some Shield personality. **

It was a great night, he had half of the Tag Team Championship, his team was undefeated. Roman Reigns was having a great week. He was doing his usual entrance through the crowd, men booing at him, woman digging their nails into his arms. Same old routine, he got profanity screamed at him and ring rats asking to have his babies.

He was half way to the bottom when security had to stop, there was a minor disturbence in the force, a man refused to move, now Roman and Seth had to deal with the wild fans grabbing at them. That's when he felt it, the hand was soft like a woman's but he had felt the soft palm not cheaply manicured nails ripping at him. He turned towards where the hand had come from, expecting a wanna be porn star gazing at him.

Suffice to say the teeny brunette infront of him was a surprise, she smiled widely at him. Not like she was trying to seduce but a genuine 'I'm happy to see you' smile. He must have made a face because her smile slipped and she looked ashamed, her hand left his arm to fiddle with her shirt. Her "Believe in the Shield" shirt.

_Oh Shit, _He thought. _I hurt the feelings of like the only person in this building who'll cheer for me. _Grabbing her attention with a small, discrete nudge, she turned to the Somoan, eyes wide. He gave her a slight smile, trying to not break character, her face lit up. Seth nugded him, signaling they had to leave, the girl smiled at him again, mouthing 'Good Luck.' As he passed he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a slight squeeze, as if he was just touching her to move her out of his way, he couldn't break character.

Throughout Dean's match Roman's mind was elsewhere, on his fan, the Shield's fan more likely. She was young, probably here with parents or friends, he didn't remember anyone paying any particular attention to their interaction so she was most likely with friends. Why did he care? She wasn't all that special, short, black hair, brown eyes, and a child-like demeanor. Nothing like the thoughts he had about most woman fans.

He was a second behind when they launched the attack on Kofi, disqualifying Dean from the match, he was still thinking about the not-so special fan that was kinda special the more he thought about her. There weren't many fans that seemed just happy to be near him, even fewer that were women. Most young women in their late teens to mid thirties would push their breasts up so far they would touch their chins and batt their eyes at him as if to act innocent. The older women wanting to bang him were scary, wearing too much make up and dresses that showed to much wrinkles. He cringed at the thought.

The team was making their escape and he paused to scan for the girl, she was maybe a dozen rows up ahead, the only one cheering in the crowd of boos. Who ever she was with seemed pissed at her, by the time Roman was two rows away the young man beside her was shouting at her.

"Why are you cheering?! They just screwed Kofi over! They shouldn't be praised they should be punished!' The man practicallly screeched, Roman knew the camera was on Kofi or even on commercial, so he didn't hesitate to walk up behind the man who was blocking the girl from his view.

"Oh yeah and you're gonna be the one to do it?" He growled in the young man's ears, the boy whipped around eyes wide. The girl peaked over her friend's shoulder and gave him a wave with a smile. He smirked and waved back, the friend glared looking between them and tried to stand infront of her. Roman was about to punch him when Seth's vioce rang out.

"Rome! Come on."

"See you later." The Somoan said to her before rushing up to his tag team partner.

She was still on his mind even after he showered and changed, Seth had asked him what he was doing messing with fans like that. Roman just shrugged saying he wanted to work the 'heel' angle some more. The subject was dropped and neither Dean or Seth said anything when their team mate said he was gonna just drive straight to the hotel room, he didn't feel like going to the bar with them tonight.

After his friends left he wandered around for awhile, chatting with his cousins, Jimmy and Jey, before he finally walked to his rental. As a habit Roman always parked in the furtherst from the entrance, leaving the closer spaces for the Divas so they didn't have to walk so far in the dark. He was a few yards from the car when he saw a small figure next to his vehicle, pacing with a phone to their ear.

"Come on, Tyler! I cheered for the bad guys so what?" The voice sounded tired and scared, a women's voice, it was cold out tonight, he could practically hear her teeth chattering. "Was it really necessary to ditch me?"

He paused, eyes still adjusting to the dark, and watched her, she was oblivious to him. There was loud yelling from the other end of the line. Roman caught the words 'evil', 'disrespectful', and 'glorified' he frowned at this, and the yelling continued. The woman shivered and he realized who it was.

"Please! I'm sorry, come on bro it's freezing out here!" She pleaded, and Roman felt his heart strings tug at that, the poor girl had been abandoned by her ride in the cold night.

"Need a ride?" His voice was low and he scared her. The brunette gasped, dropping the phone and leaping away from him. The phone broke and any sounds from this Tyler-guy was silenced. "Sorry I scared ya. Kinda part of the job I think."

"It's cool, just having a heart attack, no biggie." She chuckled nervously, not because he was famous, because he was a large, scary man in a dark abandoned lot. The young woman shifted nervously, staring at him, she blinked before realizing he had asked a question.

"Umm..." She bit her lip glancing at her phone, broken beyond repair. "Yeah sure why not."

"Hop in." He said, unlocking the car, she stared for a moment and laughed.

"Didn't know this was your car. Sorry."

"It's cool," He shrugged. "So where you headin'?"

"I'm staying with my friend at the hotel off of Maylon St."

"Really me too." He was kinda shocked, most fans were local, very rarely did people fly in to see Monday Night Raw. "You not from around here?"

"From the next town over." She was looking out the window and smiled at the couple walking together.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He teased, not sure what to talk about but not wanting to have an awkward silent car ride.

"Just graduated yesterday." She laughed. "This was my garduation present."

"So you went to a show, got yelled at for cheering for your favorites, and your friend ditched you in a cold, dark parking lot?" Roman growled, she had dick friends.

"Yeah, Tyler is a die hard Kofi fan." She sighed. "He gets really amped up about this kinda stuff."

"Some friend." He rolled his eyes, they were pulling into the hotel lot. "What's you're name by the way?"

"He's not so bad. My name is Sarah." She laughed. They walked up the parking lot and entered the lobby, thankfully no one noticed him, he didn't feel like explaining why he had a woman with him. He let her borrow his phone as they waited for the elevator.

"Yeah I dropped my phone," She said. "Hey you have the card key can you let me in when I get up?" Her face dropped, eyes wide with confusion. "What why?" There was some noise. "Seriously? You're not even 21, how'd you get in? Can you please just come back?"

"He seriosuly went to a bar?" Roman was gonna punch this dude. She said some not so nice words before hanging up and handing his phone back with a 'thank you.'

"Yeah and he's still mad at me." She sighed and punched the wall. "I'm gonna go see if the front desk will give me another key." She turned turned go.

"Wait." He didn't know what he was doing. "Uh I got an extra bed. You can stay for awhile, if you want." God he felt like a school girl, asking her crush to spend the night. Of course he was just looking out for the girl, he didn't want to take advantage of her.

"Umm.." She was definetly alittle scared now, a huge grown man wanted her to come with him to his hotel room. "I-Uh sure. What the hell. Beats explaining to the lady how I'm not trying to break into a room." She chuckled nervously, a blush spreading across her face. The eleveator finally arrived with a ding making both of them jump.

The pair stepped through the doors and the ride was silent. When he arrived to his room he shot a quick text to Seth to room with Dean, he had company. The reply was amusing.

**Dude, you picked up a ring rat?**

_Naw she was left in the lot by her friends I felt bad for her._

**Yeah sure, bet a hundred bucks says you'll bang her.**

_Whatever_.

When he glanced up she was looking around, still shivering alittle from the prolonged exposure outside. Roman felt guilty, he should've given her his jacket or something. He wanted to slap himself but decided that would just make her think he was mental. Nope that was Dean's job.

"Do you want to take a shower? To you know warm up." Oh God he sounded like a creeper. If she noticed his awkwardness it didn't show.

"Um sure but I have no clothes."

"I got some stuff you can wear." He went towards his bag, taking out his smallest shirt and a pair of black boxers. "Here."

"Thanks." She smiled and went to the shower, happy to warm up.

While she showered he sat on the couch watching t.v, well not really watching it just staring at the wall above it. What was he gonna do? He shouldn't have invited her to his room, she would've been fine just going to the front desk and getting her room key. But then he would never see her again.

"Oh fuck it." He said as he heard the shower stop. "I'll just write Rollins a check." Seconds later the door open and Sarah's voice called softly.

"The shorts didn't fit." He turned and had to stare for a moment. The shirt, despite being his smallest shirt, it was almost like a dress on her, it reched to just mid-thigh and left her long pale legs exposed. He shook his head, he could give her a pair of Seth's shorts but the thought of her wearing some other man's clothes made his fists clench and his jaw to tighten.

"Uh sorry." He scratched his head, she shrugged and sat on the floor next to his legs.

"Not a big deal, just wanted to give you a heads up." She smiled and tilted her head before turning to look up at him, he could feel himself reacting to this.

"Didn't peg you for a Sex and the City kinda guy." She teased, he looked at the screen and realized yes that's what show was playing. He chuckled.

"Wasn't really watching it." He changed it to something from MTV about people hurting themselves on viral videos. For a while they were quiet, occassionally making jokes about whomever was getting hurt. After a good twenty minutes of this he noticed her head was resting against his knees, she hadn't made a joke for several minutes.

He reached down and lifted her, the shirt rising alittle and he could see her underwear, purple with lace around the edges. The Somoan had no trouble carry the young girl to one of the beds, she was sound asleep when he laid her down. He licked his lips staring at her, Sarah's shirt had risen up to reveal her flat stomach, before he could stop he had leaned down and pressed his lips to her naval. A soft sigh escaped the sleeping girl and he, feeling encouraged, dragged his tongue from her naval up asfar as he could go before the shirt blocked his path.

Now he moved his mouth to her side, giving gentle nips and licks before starting to suck on a particularly soft portion of her hip bone. The sleeping girl was starting to move now, but Roman was too lost in it his hands now joining his mouth in the exploration of her middle. Sarah shot up, shirt falling back into place.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes were wide in shock.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Roman stuttered, he had never been this out of control with his hormones. "I was just gonna tuck you in and then uh-"

Sarah had grabbed his hair, and pulled herself close to him, cover his mouth with hers. His hands rested on her hips tugging her onto his lap, now both of them were on the floor with Sarah kneeling on his lap. She tugged hard on his hair while his tongue gently lapped at her lower lip, she whimpered before opening her mouth and allowing him entrance. They fought for dominance before she surrendered throwing her head back with a moan, his mouth attaching to her neck.

Her hands gripped his shoulders, as if anchoring herself to him, her hips moved against his eliciting a low moan from him. She did this several times relishing the feel of the Somoan's body. Roman was getting impatient to feel her again, he lifted her, mouth still against her throat, and laid her on the bed. She tugged his shirt off and pulled away from him to explore the new skin revealed to her, her hands pressing against the muscles of his chest.

Roman used this free time to caress the brunette's thighs and hips, he licked his lips and tugged at the hem of her shirt asking for permission to remove it. She lifted her arms and allowed him to rid her of the shirt, he stared at her, she wasn't wearing a bra just her panties. He dipped his head to kiss at her collarbone, working his way down to the left nipple his tongue flicking out teasing her. Sarah gasped and arched her back, her voice a whine as she gripped his hair once more.

"Roman!" She panted and squirmed as he moved to the right breast. "Oh God!"

Roman grinned, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin, he moved lower down her body suckling, biting, and kissing at the skin. When he reached her hip bone and dragged his tongue over it, she reacted by throwing her head back and pleaying to any diety for him to do it again, he grinned and complied. His finger slipped to hook the waistband of her panties, silently asking for her permission. This time she seemed hesitant, and Roman was afraid he had come on to strong.

"Um. Roman, I haven't exactly done anything like this before." She was blushing with embarrassment, trying to avoid his gaze. Roman's eyes widened with realization.

"Oh." He said slowly. "It's alright, if you want me too, I can take it slow." He smiled leaning in to kiss her forehead. Sarah nodded and allowed him to pull her panties down, he leaned forward to kiss her inner thigh. "Beautiful."

She shivered as his mouth moved upward, she tensed as he neared her wetness. When his slow kisses finally reached her sex she screamed in ecstasy. He smirked and swiped his tongue over her clit, her hands found his hair tugging as his mouth worked her over.

Roman removed his mouth, much to Sarah's demise, and shifted out of his jeans and boxers. Before he could plan his next move Sarah was sitting up, nudging him to lay on his back. When he did her exploration of his body continued, her hand kneading and massaging his chest, she worked her way down to his throbbing hard on. She wrapped her hands around the length gently, thumb rubbing over the head, he let out a low groan at the action.

She leaned her head down and gave a few experimenting lick to the purple head, he hissed at the sensation, she glanced up at him afraid she had messed up but he just grinned down at her, eyes blown wide with lust. Slowy the girl worked her way down, taking as much as she could before gasping for breath then going for another inch. This continued for some time before Roman had to remove her and lay her back on the bed.

He returned his mouth between her thighs, pressing his tongue against her clit as he slipped one finger inside her. He groaned at the tightness he felt and slowly started pumping his finger, after awhile he slipped another finger in and soon her was curling three fingers inside her. The entire time she was moaning and writhing against the sheets, gripping his hair and thrusting against his mouth.

After assuring she was stretched properly he moved up so they were face to face, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and gave her a smile. Reaching down Roman aligned himself to her entrance, he slowly pushed himself in, Sarah gripped his shoulders nails into his skin. He tried to comfort her as he pushed in inch by inch, she bit down on his collarbone stifling her cries. When he was seated to the hilt inside her, he stilled and allowed her time to adjust.

"God, so tight." He panted, it took alot of restraint not to just thrust as hard as he could. Sarah didn't say anything but after a moment released her mouth from his collarbone, he kissed her tongue rubbing against her lip, that's when she started squirming, thrusting against him in want.

Roman chuckled and began slowly pulling himself out before pushing slowly back into her, he released her mouth and began suckling on her neck as he continued that agonizingly slow pace. Sarah wrapped her legs around his hips and moaned loudly.

"Harder Roman, please." She had tears of pleasure in her eyes back arched and taunt. The Somoan grinned and happily obeyed her, his hips snapping harder against her. For what seemed like hours they moved like that, his muscles were growing tired, abbs tense, he was still restraining himself.

"AH!" She cried. "Please more!" Her voice hoarse, husky from her moans and screams. Something about it snapped something inside of Roman, he let out a growl, and pulled out of her. She made a noise of displeasure when he yanked her off the bed, holding her in his arms he pressed her against the wall and re-entered the young woman.

Sarah threw her head back so it hit the wall behind her, Roman's hands remained on her hips while her hands found a place gripping his hair. The pace was bruising, he was sure she wouldn't walk for a week, but she was moaning, enjoying all of it. The position they were in allowed Sarah's clit to rub against Roman's abbs, she was coming undone so quickly. Judging by how his thrusts were becoming irregular Roman was probably nearing his end soon, too.

When Roman began sucking on her neck was when Sarah came, her voice scratchy as she yelled her finish. One, two, three thrusts later and Roman roared his climax, his legs becoming heavy as they remained pressed against the wall. After a moment to regain his senses he stepped back, Sarah still held in his arms, and laid back on the bed. The brunette clambered off of him and rolled onto her side, inching away from him.

"Where're you goin'?" The man's voice was slurred from his orgasm but his eyes now alert, watching her start to stand. "Are you leaving?"

"Um-" She seemed like she didn't know what to do. "Yes?"

"No." He said simply, pulling her down to lay beside him. She laid there tense before shifting rest her head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped an arm tightly around her middle.

The next day a very confused Dean Ambrose had to watch a silent exchange between Seth and Roman, the latter giving the former a check before leaving a laughing Rollins. Dean scratched his chin before shrugging and going back to his breakfast.

**A/N Crap ending, gotta work on those. Anyways I don't know if ya'll have noticed but I have a lot of new stories out there (Both chapter-fics and oneshots) and only like one person has reviewed. And yes I sound like a whiny bitch but I don't care, I need feed back you guys. This is an intimate relationship I have with your brains, and like all good intimate relationships we need communication and feed back or no ones gonna have any fun around here. As you can tell I'm drunk outta my mind, but the analogy is still relevent. Tell me what you guys like or don't like, what you wanna see and what you don't and I'll do it. I live to please ;)**


End file.
